


STATION 19 SEASON 4 SPOILERS!!

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: -SEASON 4 SPOLIERS AHEAD!*SEASON 4 SPOLIERS AHEAD!-I found these today while brain-storming possible story-lines for oneof my favorites shows...I don't recommend reading any further if you preferto wait the 23 days until the season premiere! Below is straight from theEP PARIS BARCLAY
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	STATION 19 SEASON 4 SPOILERS!!

“There is something uplifting about being with first responders who are facing the challenge of their lifetime.  
Our plan is to find the joy of a family that can struggle, work and survive the biggest crisis of their lives,” says  
executive producer Paris Barclay.

He answers what we need to know going in to Season 4.

-Wait. Andy’s mother, Elena (Patricia De León), is alive?

Andy grew up believing her mother died of an illness, but during last season’s final episodes, she learned her dad had  
lied to her. Mom’s arrival, says Barclay, “will be complicated [for Andy] but not devastating in the way that viewers might  
expect.”

-Is there hope for Andy and Robert’s marriage? (YAY!)

In a word, yes. Last we saw the couple, whose rushed wedding concerned their firehouse colleagues, Robert was making  
up from surgery — and his wife, who’d promised to be at his bedside, wasn’t there. But don’t worry, says Barclay: “Viewers  
will be surprised and somewhat delighted by the developments in that [relationship].”

-Will single dad Dean Miller (Okieriete Onaodowan) ever be more than friends with bestie Victoria Hughes (Barrett Doss)?

Instead of telling his fellow firefighter he loved her, Dean announced she had to move out of his houseboat! Vic is hurt now  
but the relationship will flower “in an unexpected way,” Barclay promises.

-Bonus scoop: Love also blooms for station captain Maya Bishop (Danielle Savre), who’s faced her childhood trauma and is  
ready to commit to girlfriend Dr. Carina DeLuca (Stefania Spampinato).

Station 19, Season 4 Premiere, November 12, 8/7c, ABC  
(ABC/Richard Cartwright)


End file.
